


Learning to Love Christmas

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Series: Christmas Cheer [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Christmas is a tough time for Santana, but she thinks it might be okay this year.





	Learning to Love Christmas

“I’m so happy to meet you,” Rachel said, ushering Lyanna’s mom into a chair.

“Same to you, Miss Berry.”

“Please, call me Rachel.”

“Santana. Lyanna loves your class,” Santana said. “I was...sort of worried when we moved here. She’s used to the big city, and she left all of her friends behind.”

“So what made you choose good old Saratoga Springs,” Rachel asked as she pulled out Lyanna’s file. 

“I’m a museum girl,” Santana explained. “The city offered me a great position as a curriculum director for the museum circuit here.”

“That’s great!” Rachel said. “Lyanna did mention something about exhibits, but I didn’t know if you were an artist or something. Here’s her progress report.” Rachel passed a group of three papers over to her. “She’s doing great in class. Things were a bit rocky at first, socially, but they usually are with new kids. She seems to be settling in just fine now. She’s made friends with Alexis, Tori, and Ricky. In terms of academics, she’s doing well in history and math. Only really struggling with science.”

Santana nodded, looking over the report. “What can I do to help her?”

“Frankly, I think it’s a confidence thing. I suggested she put together an idea for the science competition we have in the spring. I think she’ll have fun with it, and it’s a good way for students to personalize their learning. There is...one other thing.”

“Yeah?” Santana said, trying not to get too distracted by her daughter’s gorgeous teacher. When Lyanna had told her that her teacher was “pretty,” Santana had just chuckled. Now? She was thinking her daughter had drastically downplayed things. 

“Lyanna got a part in the Christmas pageant,” Rachel began. “She’s playing one of the elves.”

“Wait, what?” Santana asked. “When is it? She didn’t tell me anything about it.”

Rachel passed her a tiny invitation in the shape of a Christmas ornament. “It’s this Friday. She said you...hated Christmas and wouldn’t want to come.”

Santana sighed. “Thanks for letting me know. Of course I’ll be there. This is a rough time of year for us, but…. Thanks. I’ll talk to her tonight. Anything else?”

For a moment, Rachel looked as though she was about to say something, but she just smiled and shook her head. “No. It was nice meeting you.”

*  
Lyanna had been in her room all evening, and as Santana had no idea how to talk to her about the conference, the woman had just let her daughter chill. But it was dinner time, and they’d have to talk this out sooner or later.

“Baby? I made pasta,” she said, knocking on her door. “Lyanna?” Santana pushed the door open to find her daughter sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by all of her clothes. “Ummm….”

“I’m trying to find something to wear on Friday,” Lyanna said, glaring around at the mess.

“Friday, huh? So for your Christmas party.”

“Yeah.”

“And your Christmas pageant? I hear you get to be an elf.”

Lyanna looked up at her in alarm, and then her face got red. “Am I in trouble?” she asked, looking down at the t-shirt in her hands.

Santana pulled her closer and held her in a hug. “Of course not, baby. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide things from me, though. Okay? We have to be honest with each other.”

Lyanna nodded, but didn’t say anything else. 

“And hey,” Santana continued, “I will be at your pageant with bells on. There’s nothing other than a natural disaster that would make me miss one of your events.”

“But you hate Christmas,” Lyanna said, clearly trying one more attempt at letting Santana off the hook. 

“But I love you. And I don’t hate Christmas, per se. It’s just...this time of year is rough.”

“Because of Momma?”

Santana smiled and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “What’s your elf’s name?”

“Trixie Wigglescarf.”

Santana tried not to laugh. She didn’t succeed, and Lyanna whacked her with a sock. “Okay...so, I think we need to go shopping tomorrow to make sure Trixie is the most fabulous elf at the North Pole. But I’m hungry, and I wants my breadsticks! So let’s eat.”

*  
The pageant went off without a hitch - the normal kid-friendly fare of Christmas hijinks. Santana was actually impressed with the writing. Something about Mrs. Claus not feeling appreciated and the elves banning together to give her a great Christmas. And Lyanna killed her singing part, of course. But in a moment of weakness, she’d agreed to bring Lyanna to the Christmas fair that weekend. Saratoga Springs was lit up brilliantly. Little tents were set up for the events, and the food stalls were lining Main Street. 

“Mom!” Lyanna said, pulling her toward the tent. “Gingerbread contest! Oh, hi Miss Berry!”

Santana looked up to see Lyanna’s teacher waving at them. “Rachel - nice to see you again,” she said as Lyanna ran to hug her teacher.

“You too. How are you enjoying the fair?”

“It’s great!” Lyanna babbled. “I’m going to go get a gingerbread house kit.”

“She loves every holiday,” Santana explained. “Seriously, it gets scary sometimes. Halloween last year? She recruited her godfather to turn the house into a haunted pirate ship.”

“Fabulous - I might have to tag her in for our Valentine’s Day decorating.”

“So...are you staying in town for Christmas - or, sorry, Hanukkah, right?”

“Hanukkah, yes. And yes, I’m here in town. My dads are on a cruise, and….” Rachel stopped talking suddenly. “Nevermind, it’s nothing.”

“Go on,” Santana said, giving her a playful nudge. “Don’t worry - the parents haven’t added me to the group text yet. Your secrets won’t get out.”

Rachel gave a little chuckle at that, and wrapped her red coat around her a little tighter. “I just went through a pretty bad breakup. It’s a little weird, you know? Right   
before the holidays.”

“Yeah. I know exactly how you feel. Lyanna’s mom - her other mom - left us around this time.”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel said. 

“We’re getting through it. Anyway - your ex is an idiot. I’m sure he’s somewhere drinking away his sorrows and realizing how much of a sucker he’s been.”

“She.”

“Hmm?”

“She. My ex is a girl. But thanks.”

“I didn’t win,” Lyanna said, running back over. 

“That was quick,” Santana told her. 

“It was timed. Miss Berry, do you want to go to the hot chocolate hut with us?” 

“I would love to, but I have to go back to the school and get some work done for next week. See you on Monday.”

Santana wasn’t sure what prompted her to say it, but she found herself blurting, “We’re going to make Christmas cookies tomorrow night, if you want to join us.”

Rachel smiled. “I’ll stop by.”

They wandered their separate ways. Santana and Lyanna decided to get their hot chocolate to go. Lyanna took her hand as they walked the few blocks to their house.  
“Mom? I think Christmas is going to be okay this year.”

Santana hugged her. “I think it will be.”


End file.
